Avery Jennings
Avery Jennings is one of the main characters in Dog With a Blog. A brilliant, organized girl who's a stickler for the rules, Avery is the exact opposite of her step-brother Tyler, which often results in the two clashing. She is the daughter of Ellen, the step-daughter of Bennett and the step-sister of Tyler and Chloe. She is portrayed by G. Hannelius. Personality 12 year old Avery Jennings is the highly intelligent, hardworking stepsister of Tyler James. She hates the fact that Tyler feels everything has to go his way and that good things always happen to him, such as in the pilot when Tyler "books" the living room as an excuse to have the school's cheerleading squad come over. Avery is very straight forward in following the rules and reluctanly goes along with what Tyler does. She is very smart, an overachiever, and knows what she wants, and what she wants to do is get into law school. She wants everything to be handled in an orderly fashion, such as posting sign-up sheets for the living room and the bathroom. Avery is socially responsible and despises boys like Tyler, although the two do have brother - sister heart-to-heart discussions showing that, at the end of the day, no matter how much Tyler annoys her, they love each other. Avery is a very good problem-solver, the school president, and an amazing juggler. Her way of having fun is staying organized and being the perfectionist she is. Description Avery is a the average height for her age, with long blonde hair with black roots. Sometimes she has her hair straight, held back by a hairband, or curly. She has brown eyes. She usually wears girly outfits with bright colors and dresses more sophisticated, and sometimes pairs her outfits with a tie. Relationships with other characters Tyler James Tyler and Avery have a complex relationship. Even after a year of their two families merging, the step-siblings always bicker. After Bennett brings Stan home from the shelter, Avery and Tyler bond a lot quicker, as Bennett had told Ellen would happen. Often Avery's organization and intellegence clashes with Tyler's disorganization and lazy attitudeEven though Avery and Tyler are different from each other they use their skills to come up with a plan along with Chloe and Stan.. They have a classic sibling relationship; they may appear to dislike each other, but on the inside they truly love each other. Stan and Chloe often play peacekeeper during their fights. Ellen Jennings Ellen is Avery's biological mother and one of three biological relative in the Jennings-James family. When Avery was younger, Ellen often took Avery to the park. One of their Christmas traditions was that Avery did not make a list, which always resulted in Avery recieving a gift that she did not like, leading her to believe that her mother didn't really understand her. Ellen actually does understand Avery and the other kids, and puts 110% of work into making sure that they know that she loves, trusts, and respects them. Chloe James Chloe is the step-sister of Avery. She is the youngest in the family. Avery and Chloe get along, but often Chloe does crazy things that Avery and the rest of the family cannot believe. Chloe loves animals and has a wide imagination.She loves doing things that are out of the blue. Avery and Chloe are good family members and love each other in a sisterly way. Avery, unlike Tyler, sees through Chloe's manipulative cute eyes. Avery often gets confused when the three kids are trying to decide or figure something out and Chloe says something random, a detail from a story, or something off topic.Chloe looks up to Avery and wrote her name down as the person she admires most. Chloe makes Avery change her decision about friends when she says Avery's supposed to be a good role model by doing the right thing. They have a close relationship. Bennett James Bennett is the father of Avery. Bennett wants his family to be together so he had a idea of getting a family pet dog. Avery thinks Bennett has a boring job-making books-child psychologist.Even though Avery has never read a sentence or even a word from his book, they both love each other in a father daughter way.In the end, when Avery has a problem her father is always there for her. Dustin Pitt In the episode Avery's First Crush, Avery likes a guy named Dusty ArmPitt. However she is too shy to show her feeling toward him. She invites Dustin over to her house and is worried he does not like her. Stan talks to Avery and she decides to talk to Dustin. Dustin likes Avery and become a couple. The two shake hands and leave. The episode ends showing Bennett James thinking about hurting Dustin if he hurts her. In the episode Avery's First Breakup, Dustin dumps Avery and it is hard for her to recover. So she decides to make a plan to sneak into his house and slaughter him. Appearances Season 1 *Stan of the House *The Fast and the Furriest *Dog with a Hog *Wingstan *World of Woofcraft *Bark! The Herald Angels Sing *The Parrot Trap *The Bone Identity *Stan Stops Talking *Dog Loses Girl *Stan-ing Guard *Freaky Fido *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Crimes of the Art *Avery's First Crush *The Truck Stops Here *Avery's First Breakup Trivia * Avery is a straight A student. * She is more organized than Tyler and Chloe. * She her ears pierced when she was 10. * She wears clip-on ties. * She is the smartest person between Tyler and Chloe, but'' Tyler is better at math.'' * She has a best friend and they tend to talk at the same time. * She likes to boss people around, for fun. * She is often sarcastic when she doesn't get enough sleep. * She often dresses preppy. Quotes *"Aaaveryyyyy Jennnnnnnnnnings!" *"Every day at 4:30 and 8:00!" *"Would you?" *"I call it... Freaky Fido!" Gallery Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Students Category:Characters